Kalaile Sarutobi Yuhi
Kalaile is the main character of the fics. She is a very temperamental and hyperactive person. Part 1 Kalaile is the proud daughter and only child of Leaf Shinobi, Kurenai and Asuma Sarutobi. She is a very headstrong and always outgoing ninja. Who is known for her temper, which is her weakness. Kalaile is a pretty girl with her mother's eyes and sought out by her teammate Taroko Gouhanobi and her friend Kyoto Inuzuka. Though she has a crush on her other teammate, Shikutaru Nara. She does care a lot about her friends and family, she is known to hang out a lot with her parents and her friends. Her one goal is to become the hokage, since she met Naruto when her mother was training with Kiba, Hinata, and Shino one day. She is a long time rival of Dadoria a ninja who graduated a year before her, but becomes good friends with her after the chuunin exams. Since her parents are Kurenai and Asuma and she was the granddaughter of the third hokage it was expected that she would have been very popular but she was a loner, was pick on a lot, and didn’t have many friends until she became best friends with Shikutaru, Taroko, and Kina. She, Shikutaru, and Taroko were the outcasts of their class. She is kind of like the present day Naruto. When she was younger she was known to be a prankster and drove her parents, mainly Kurenai, insane with all of the trouble she got in. She is also very friendly towards most people and becomes friends easily with people. Kalaile was a prodigy in the academy but refused to graduate early as she wanted to stay with her friends. Kalaile has a deep admiration for Naruto and aims to surpass him. The two share the same dream of becoming Hokage and the same nindo, or ninja way. Kalaile strongly takes after her mother in her appearances and intelligence though takes after her father more for her fighting style. She deeply loves her parents and will do anything to protect them. Her personality is completely different from her parents as she is loud, foul tempered, and somewhat hyperactive. Completely opposite of her mother who is refined and sophisticated; while her father is aloof and lazy. Part 2 After traveling with Naruto for almost two years didn't help her temper as she is now very foul mouthed and easy to anger. In her eyes Naruto is perfect, never wrong, and can do anything. She has a deep distaste for idiots and perverts alike, except for Naruto as she holds a deep respect for him. She is still very determined to become the Hokage. She also has made it her goal to kill Orochimaru and then help Naruto bring Sasuke back to the village. During her time with Naruto, Kalaile learned how to use Giant Rasengan and taught herself Chidori Burst, a more defensive and high powered version of Chidori Current, and has honed her taijutsu skills to their highest point. When she returns, Kalaile is immediately paired off with Taroko, by the orders of Tsunade, for a duet battle against Asuma and Kurenai to see how much they have grown over the past two years. The two are able to slip by and pass, and then became a duet team. More to come soon...